dcanimatedmovieuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Diana
Diana, also known as Diana Prince, is a political envoy and the Amazonian superhero known as Wonder Woman. Biography Arrival in D.C. Diana arrived in Washington, D.C. with Steve Trevor to meet the President of the United States. The two arrived to a mob of protesters, who were angry towards her as they thought she dressed inappropriately and scared people every time she waved her sword. Becoming bored of waiting for the president, Diana leaves and runs into a little girl named Hannah who introduces her to ice cream for the first time. Trevor eventually catches up to her to bring her back to the White House till the invasion of Darkseid began and she joyfully fights against the Parademons attacking D.C. Meeting Superman Wonder Woman flies into a plane while fighting her way through Parademons to rescue the President and the First Lady. During the battle she threw a Parademon out of the plane and this caused it to crash into the engine, causing the plane to fall till Superman showed up and catches it while fighting off the Parademons. Wonder Woman assisted him in the fight and the two heroes were immediately smitten with each other. Darkseid's Invasion Wonder Woman and Superman arrive to the location of where Batman, Green Lantern, and The Flash were to continue the battle, then Cyborg and Shazam arrives and Wonder Woman mistakes Cyborg for another Parademon and makes a move to kill him till Cyborg's Self defense systems go off and blast Wonder Woman which angers Superman and he tries to destroy him himself till Flash stops him. After learning of Darkseid's plan to terraform the earth by Cyborg, Darkseid himself appears and attacks the group. After Superman was captured by Darkseid's minions, Batman goes after him and leaves control of the team to Green Lantern till he returns. Wonder Woman than concludes that they must destroy Darkseid's eyes to prevent him from firing his Omega Beams and they go off to defeat him. Darkseid's Defeat The Team attack Darkseid and Wonder Woman takes out one of his eyes by jabbing her sword through it then later Flash slammes a crowbar through the other, completely blinding him. After Cyborg uses the boom tubes to send the creatures back. Darkseid was not going back without a fight and the group does their best effort to push him through the boom tube. When Superman and Batman show up, they all finally manage to send Darkseid back to his homeworld and the heroes are finally adored by the public The Justice League After the invasion, The group are congratulated by the president as the heroes of the new age and Wonder Woman is personally glad that the people are no longer afraid of them she acknowledges to Superman that she has never met anyone like him, God or Mortal, sparking a romance between them. The group then decide to become a permanent team, forming the Justice League. Powers and Abilities * Powers: ** Super strength: Wonder Woman was able to slaughter several Parademons with her sword and was strong enough to effectively punch Darkseid and Shazam. She was also able to knock Beast Boy unconscious as an elephant with one punch. ** Flight: As an Amazon, Wonder Woman has the ability of flight and saved the President of the United States after he fell out of a plane. ** Breathe Underwater: Wonder Woman was able to breathe underwater when the Justice League traveled to Atlantis. ** Invulnerability: '''Wonder Woman has shown to be resistant to blunt force such as from Darkseid's punches, Starfire's starbolts, and blow from Trigon. * '''Abilities: ** Hand to hand combat: As an Amazon warrior, Wonder Woman is a formidable hand to hand combatant, and was able to blind Darkseid in one of his eyes using her sword. She is also able to take on Atlantean soldiers, Starfire, and hold her own against Superman Equipment * Lasso of Truth: Anyone with the lasso of truth around them is compelled to tell the truth. Diana used it on one of the protesters to find out what he really thought of her. * Sword Relationships Justice League * Superman- '''Boyfriend and Ally * '''Batman- '''Ally * '''The Flash- '''Ally * '''Green Lantern- '''Ally * '''Cyborg- '''Ally * '''Shazam- '''Ally * '''Aquaman- '''Ally Teen Titans * '''Starfire- '''Ally * '''Robin- '''Ally * '''Raven- '''Ally * '''Beast Boy- '''Ally * '''Blue Beetle- '''Ally Enemies * '''Cheetah- '''Arch Nemesis * '''Darkseid * Ocean Master * Trigon Others * 'Steve Trevor- '''Ally * '''Mera- '''Ally Appearances * * * Notes *Diana first appeared in ''All-Star Comics #8 created by William Moulton Marston and Harry G. Peter. References Category:Superheroes Category:Metropolis residents